Mine is Yours is His
by EnterAbyss29.91
Summary: Cue Namine, Abused and used girl. Best friend Vanitas who desperately wants to help the girl he loves, and Roxas the new guy with no clue of her tragic past. She loves both but what if fate chooses for her. Warning:tragic ending Originally Run Rabbit Run
1. Chapter 1

**This will most likely be a quick couple chapter thing made for one of my fav pairings:) it's kind of based off a song by the hoosiers called run rabbit run but im not sure yet.**

**Enjoy-**

Namine melted herself into the arms of her boyfriend. His fine dirty blonde hair spiked and perfectly kept under a dark beanie, his bright green-blue eyes smiling down to her with his lips to follow.-

A month later-

Namine sat still in the arms of Seifer, wincing when he held to hard on the crude bruises. He looked down with a sick smirk plastered onto his face.

Namine ran out of the school as the bell rang in hopes he wouldn't catch up to her. He didn't. She slid into her moms bug and drove angrily towards the park. Her oddest memory was in the park. She stared at the tree in remembrance.-

The angry boy with dark spiked hair and gold devious eyes. She closed her eyes remembering the small infant rabbit. It had pure,perfect white fur and tall ears. Her eight year-old self smiled down at it excitedly. She edged towards it happily. Her hands were inches away from the soft white fur until a large rock was kicked over ramming into the rabbits head cutting into it's small eye. It ran confused and scared as if it had a fox on it's tail.

The boy stared after the rabbit in shock until he saw her watching. He put on a mean face.

"You hurt the bunny!" she whined tears filling her blue eyes.

"So what? What are you gonna do about it?" he said as tears fell soundly from her eyes.

"Why'd you have to hurt him!"She squealed. Jumping off the ground with balled fist her small sobbing face inches from his glaring face.

"Because I don't care who or what I hurt. No one matters but me-myself-and I." he said matter-o-factly. Taking two fingers to her shoulder blade pushing her away.

"That's because you haven't met anyone who could matter!" She said angrily. He glared.

"How do you know that?" he growled.

"You just said so yourself!" She said crying harder.

"Why are you crying, it makes yo look absolutely pathetic." he said quietly.

"Because you just hurt the bunny!" She wailed.

"I hurt everything, I always have and I've never cared before so why in the hell start now about a stupid rabbit." he said.

"Why'd you curse! Was there really a reason for that?" She said annoyed.

"No, but I did anyway."

"I hate you! I hate you soooo much!" she said before storming off.

The next year in 3rd grade-

"Hey, goody-two-shoes. You should give me that." said a nine year old mob boss wannabe, pointing to her sandwich. She just stared down at her hands too nervous to talk up. "Hey i'm talking to you!" she didn't look up so he just grabbed it and attempted to walk away. Something stopped him.

"That isn't your. You should put it back." said a somehow familiar voice.

"Nah I think ill keep it" she could hear the smile on his mean voice. She heard him make and umph noise and fall backward. The boy with the familiar voice had punched him in his stomach. She finally looked up and saw the boy from the park. The one who kicked the rock. His dark spiked hair covered his face. He picked up the sandwich and handed it to her slowly and pulled his hand back quickly. The mean boy looked up to him scared. Where the adults were during this she wasn't sure.

"Can I sit with you?" he mumbled so quietly she could barely hear him. She nodded solemnly. He sat with her many times after.

Present day-

He had stopped sitting with her around the time she started dating Seifer. She hadn't thought anything of it and Seifer was happy about it. She had let herself fall for Seifer and now she couldn't stop sticking to his harmful spiders web. She hated him. He hurt her again and again.

Seifer, he had been absolutely wonderful at first. Sweet, if a little commanding,but the good commanding. I had never minded. Soon his comical commands began to hurt inside and out. I always wanted to run. Always.

Vanitas, the boy who stuck to my memory and was always there (until recently). He had gold eyes, like melted amber dripping in a pool of black. Dripping, hypnotizing you. Holding you hostage. Oh to be the hostage of golden eyes. Gold you think good, wealth, innocence. Vanitas was the polar opposite and you could tell especially by his eyes. They always had a cruel gleam in them. You could see his nasty little smirk from his eyes before even looking at his lips. His hair was softly spiked up arranged perfectly imperfectious.(An: my word) Black like charcoal, but soft like fur.

Once upon a time he was my best friend now he wont even spare a look in my direction, sadly when I need him to look.

**Was it like? read and review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappie hope you like it.**

You know those memories you just can't get rid of? I have one of those with Vanitas. Its not a big memory but it's one of those things I can't forget.

_**flashback**_

_Van smiled. We stood on the biggest beach on the destiny islands. I had my sketchbook clutched tightly to my body as if scared the wind would steal it from my grasp. He was staring up at a tall red-clay rock structure like a small mountain. It dropped off from quite a height to the chilling, almost Fall water. _

"_Nami you wanna jump off?" I stared at him like he'd just asked me to jump into a volcano after him. "Awww, is Naamii scared?" he asked sarcastically sneering my name. I glared at him. _

"_Oh, it's okay I guess just thought Naamii would be cooooler that that!" he sneered laughing. I snorted. "We could always jump together." he growled seductively in that low voice. I stared at him with the words what the fuck running through my head and all over my face._

" _Fine be that way, but at least come up and watch from a good view." he said smiling. I did. We climbed up the rock and he pulled me up. He walked up to the edge and slid off his shirt allowing me to catch the nice muscles hidden under his t-shirts and hoodies. I stared and may have started drooling._

"_See something you like?" he growled smirking._

"_yeah right..."_

"_come over here, the views great:)" he said smiling at me. I walked over. It was nice. The sky was at that point when it made you think everything was perfect. Gold and pomegranate red mixed with all the colors in between. I smiled, he smiled. Then I was falling as he laughed holding onto me. I clutched onto his body scared out of my wits. We hit the water as it swelled around us. I hid my head against his chest. He pulled me up to the surface and all I could hear was laughing. Tingling merriless laughter. It took me at least five minutes of the chilly water for me to recognize it as my own._

"_look who's not afraid anymore." he said as he held me up by my elbows. _

"_I'll always be afraid." I said back quietly, so quietly I barely heard my own words._

"_you dont need to be scared with me. We have each other. That's all we need right?" he said somberly._

"_Van..." I started._

"_We'd better go, we don't want mummy dearest to worry right?" he said pulling me to the shore._

"_why the hell would you care" I said smiling slightly._

"_you shouldn't curse." he shot back laughing. I jumped at him tackling him to the sandy ground._

_** end of flashback**_

"I'm home mom. I brought the bug back, it's still in one piece." I called into my ginormous home. All I got in return was clanking of what I was positive were seven inch heels, Stilettos for sure, and the maid's attempting to undirty the forever paint splattered walls of my art room. "i feel the love" I said mindlessly knowing no one was listening.

I stepped into the comfort of my art room. the walls were beaded with paint along with the floors. It was less than organized and you could see unfinished and finished works on every wall corner and bin. Each of the six canvas's had either an almost finished piece or barely started. The only seat in the entire room was a swivel chair that I could slide around as I wished in. the one unwanted thing was the two maids scrubbing at the floors getting pine-sol on one of my canvas's.

"Leave!" I wailed at her irritated. I was nice enough but I was never one for people messing with my things, of course if they wanted to "organize" my room they were welcome to it. It was always clean and looked like it had never been touched.

White walls, white lace curtains, a large white duck feather comforter, and of course pale wood furnishings. Pale meaning...white. The only color was the paintings arranged perfectly on each wall, one after another. Right above the king sized bed just happened to be my first painting. It was quite large and I had gotten a hold of my mothers unused art room and I tackled the largest canvas covering it in every color possible. It turned out well, very well actually. Many said I had extra-ordinary talent, especially for a six year old. All my mother saw was a mess.

My father is a different story. Not by much but still. He just happens to be one of the richest men in the country. Noctis Lucis Caelum. The Caelum family was one of known standards. He is very 'my way goes' especially when he wants something out of someone. He wanted my work to be shown off as a pass-time,not what I dreamed of for a future career. He treats me in the definite way of 'Daddy's little girl and I wish I had that want to be his perfect daughter but I just dont. My mother was the same, in the whole filthy rich factor, Stella Nox Fleuret, the only child of the Lord Fleuret, who had died only a year before the wedding of the two. She used to be a fun-loving,caring person until my grandmother (on my mothers side) told her she was acting wrong as a mother of the Caelum children. She turned her into a stone. A stone who cared more for the sparkle than the hardness. It ruined any real motherly instinct she held leaving us to act like her when she was around.

Then we had my brother. Cloud, he looks like me and my mother with the blonde hair and blue eyes. He is usually quiet and dignified when he is around our mother but alone with anyone else he is himself. A fun, joking, sometime emo amazing brother who gives a crap when someone says something about someone he loves. He also happens to have an ongoing hatred with our father due to...well I have no clue. Our father wanted him to join a ranking called SOLDIER,instead he decided to go against Shinra with an activist group called AVALANCHE. He moved out two years ago leaving me to fend off the masses at home.

I stepped over to my newest painting. It was a bit angry and murderous but when your strong speech is limited to art you let it go as far as you want. It was Seifer. He was drowning in blood with a group of people pulling him down to the bottom as he attempted to get the girl up top above it all to help him. She just sat their watching smiling a little bit as he drowned. The girl obviously was me. I often couldn't help but smile at this picture. All I needed to finish was the people pulling him down making them look more demented signifying that his anger would be the death of him.

Feeling tired I trudged over to my white room and into my white marble bathroom with splashes of black in it. I began stripping off my clothes and turned on the hot water of my large jet shower that sat across from either the claw-foot tub or the jacuzzi. What can I say, i'm rich:).

I stepped into the scorching water and watched as my pale skin became red masking all of the dark purple bruises. I needed help. I only knew one person who could really do it. Too bad he hated my guts.

**Well I think this turned out well even though it's like super short:) it's a little less emo and depressing right? Read it and review it and you will all get my famous imaginary cookies...and my imaginary vani plush:) Yayyyy Vanitas:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here, does anyone get my imaginary cookies? read it here and review it...there.**

The next day at school I felt sick to my stomach. I was planning on talking to Vanitas. He obviously wasn't going enjoy this conversation very much and I think I was going to like it even less. I saw him sitting at lunch eating beside the steps hidden in some shadows. He ate barely anything at school but ate lots anywhere else it was ridiculous. He didn't want people to annoy him at school by asking if they could eat with him so he just doesn't eat. He wore an Avenge sevenfold shirt with faded black jeans. As she came nearing he barely glanced up before quickly glaring down at the apple he held in his hand.

"hi..." was all I could say. So many things ran through my head as I attempted to think of what to say. He didn't even look up.

"Well...umm, I kind of need to ask you...i was ...it's sorta important I just needed to ask..." I stuttered worried someone (seifer) would hear.

"Namine." was all he said before glaring up at me. "Just spit it the hell out" I bit my lip before bursting it out.

"I need your help!" I wailed "it's well, it's..."

"I'm sorry to say I don't have time to help you, why dont you ask your boyfriend." he said before walking away. My body clenched up. Tears fell from my eyes as I fell into that exact spot that he had just been sitting and buried my face into my hands. Suddenly I felt cold hands hit my shoulder blade. I looked up to see the terrible blue-green eyes.

"whats wrong Nams?" he asked smirking and stifling laughter. Something in my brain snapped. I could practically hear it echoing in my head. SNAP! Whoa tiger, were'd you come from?

"Stop it, listen to me Seifer, for once your going to do what I say. Your going to leave and never look my way again, never talk to me again, never TOUCH me ever again. I HATE you and I never want to see you EVER again. If you even attempt to go near me I will personally...i will... I will fucking personally kick your soon to be sorry ass!" Bad kitty, never thought I had it in me. I stomped off only to be followed. He kept following. Soon I was leading my self to my car freaked out as shit about what was going to happen to me. I saw it. My dads Porsche Carrera gt, glimmering with safety. Too bad I wore a hoodie today.

He grasped the back of my hood pulling me back. He threw me down on the ground.

"i like this game, now it's my turn. I like this bad side of you, wanna see my bad side? It's a lot more fun than any of my other sides." his definition of fun was definitely different from mine I was sure. He kicked my side pushing me into the side of the car. " how about we try and see what happens when the kitten fights the lion." he pulled me up by my hair and pushed me against the car. He slid his hands up my hoodie as I felt something cold hit my skin. I heard something click.

"Tell me you love me Nams, say it now or forever hold your piece." I shook my head crying. I felt the knife cut down my breast then my stomach, then my hip cutting my jeans as he sawed through the hard fabric. I tried moving out of his solid grip but his arms wouldn't loosen. He was too close for me to move at all really and I knew if I screamed it would hurt a hell of a lot more. I bit my tongue but soon felt blood even well up there. He stopped when he couldn't reach any lower and pulled up my hoodie revealing my red stomach. He began cutting lightly on my stomach in odd strokes.

I couldn't hold it in anymore as I screamed. I screamed like there was nothing else I could do with my voice. It was a tool for this action alone. He covered my mouth with his non cutting hand and stabbed deeply into my hip. my head stopped working and I feinted. But not before seeing someone staring out at us. Someone with black hair and the most amazing gold eyes you could ever imagine.

**Vanitas pov.**

I had gone looking for Namine after my rash comment just to find her bleeding on the ground screaming as seifer jabs a knife into her. As she crumpled to the ground I ran at them fuming. Seifer stared at me like the insane beast he was. I hit him. I punched him upside the jaw so hard I knew it was a job well done. It obviously wasn't enough. This was _my _Namine. She wasn't his plaything. She was _mine_.

I pushed him into the car but not before he slammed me onto the ground and beat my head against it. All I remember is being pushed into a silver Porsche along with Namine and the door slamming. The engine revs to life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four has arrived:) enjoy the amazingness!**

Namine pov.

I felt something hard,grainy, and rough wrapping together my hands and feet. I looked around. It was an apartment. No windows or doors that didn't have deadbolts keeping them shut and chains keeping outsiders out. I saw two other figures in the room. I saw a dog cage, at least I thought it was a dog cage. It was thick barred and large dog sized, like for a doberman.

In it I saw something black. A black mound, maybe it was a dog. Beside it I saw Seifer. He was twirling a lighter between his fingers. Whatever was in that cage was wet. Beside both the cage and Seifer was one of those red gas can things. Dear god, what was he planning on burning. My vision was blurred and my head was spinning. I tried squirming closer only to groan out in pain as I felt my hip hurting. Really hurting. How did that happen? I looked down at the now red carpet. I sobbed out scared. Was that mine? What happened, why couldn't I remember? All I knew was Seifer was...well bad and I needed to get that lighter away from him. He looked down at me smiling evilly.

"well look who has finally woken up." he laughed.

"What are you doing Seifer?"

"That's what I like about you, even when your maybe an hour from dying you'll still address someone by their name and look them in the eye. That's why I love you. I always have believe it or not. Ever since that first time I saw you at the park when I first moved here. You were drawing and you just kept smiling. You can't even imagine how pretty you are when you smile." he looked dazed. I felt sick. "then I found out you were friends with _him_. I hated him. What did he do to make you like him. He seemed to be the only person you did like. I was going to change that. That involved me having a conversation with him when we first started dating I sent him a letter 'from you' that said you hated him and never wanted to speak to him again." oh dear god I'm going to be sick.

"how do you like my place, it needs a few decorations but who knows maybe we could stay here together once I take care of _him _of course." he thrust his head around and stared at the cage. No. I had to be the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. How did I not know, how could I think...well that he was a dog. A _dog_! God I'm an idiot!

"No don't!" I cried out hopelessly.

"why not?" he said smiling.

"i... god why cant you be a normal person and give up. You had me this whole time but you couldn't stand the fact that I had a _friend_!" I cried out sobbing. He looked at me confused.

"Friend? Friends don't spend every second of their time together. They don't stay in their own little group, their own little world!" he said glaring down at Vanitas's unmoving body.

"why wont you leave?" I asked I heard a quite click, I gazed over at the cage to see Vanitas's arm had moved. _CLICK._ There it was again. _Click, click click, SNAP. _There it was. I had heard that before. I had been with Vanitas. What was it...the cage door swung open. Seifer looked at Vanitas shocked.

"and that is what being locked in a foster home and orphanage for the majority of your life gives you." he said walking up to Seifer. Seifer quickly pushed his hand down and ripped me up by my hair. I cried out.

"How..."

"I'm pretty good with the whole lock picking thing, don't you think?" the whole time he had my favorite devious smile plastered onto his face.

Seifer relaxed quickly, he was always good at that, showing no weakness I suppose. It made me hate him even more for some reason.

"You know Seifer, there are stupid people who do really stupid things, that's expected...but someone who obviously has enough sense to trick me and everyone else in an entire town who knows this girls name better than anyone else should have even the slightest sense not to lock me in a cage and hurt _MY _Namine." Vanitas growled. I laughed slightly. _His _Namine? I knew it would be better now that he wasn't stuck in some cage about to be set on fire. I had been working on something and I finally got it to work. I smiled heartily as the rope fell from my wrists and slipped off my ankle. I jumped up in an instant and grabbed the lighter away from Seifer. He had been flaunting it in my face and now he looked like a lost puppy. A big stupid golden lab with no sense of who's who or wheres where left in his thick skull. Smiling I threw the lighter at Vanitas, he caught it swiftly laughing joyfully.

Until there was a gun. A small black 9x19 millimeter with the magazine firmly clipped in. I was positive it was full. It wasn't pointed at Vanitas, but at me. I stared shocked. Vanitas looked angry as hell. His eyes looked as if they had gotten a brighter gold glint to them and his hair covered his face, not cowering or hiding but just his way of saying 'put that down or I will kill you with my bare hands before you even remember to shoot'.

"Now now, lets make an agreement since the cops just happened to have shown up and will be barging through in about five minutes. Either I kill Nam's here which would hurt me dearly, or you take all the blame and go to jail for the next few years." he said this to Vanitas. My eyes widened. What idiot would agree to that?

" Your bluffing." Vanitas shot back. Seifer put his finger on the trigger. "Fine." vanitas growled.

"this is the police, open the door or we will open it for you!" yelled a mans booming voice. We all ignored it.

"_What?_" I cried. He ignored me.

" As long as you agree to let her leave here and you wont go looking for her or hurt her." I guess my idiot...

"Shut up!" I wailed to him. He once again ignored me as Vanitas nodded smiling.

"I want you to say it!" growled Vanitas.

"Of course you do... I agree to let her leave here and i wont go looking for her or hurt her. Happy?" Vanitas nodded glaring daggers.

"where is my part in this? Don't I get a choice at all? Maybe I want him to shoot me, I have always wondered what a gunshot felt like..." He turned his glare on me.

"You know where your going?" I nodded solemnly. "Good stay there finish school, do whatever just don't come back here." I nodded again. Seifer dropped the gun and kicked it away. He came over and kissed the top of my head. I stared at him hopelessly. He smiled madly, walked to the door opened it wide and stared the brown haired police in his blue eyes.

"oh hello there, I wasn't about to kill two innocent people, why oh why would I do that?" he said smirking at the cop. The cop looked helpless. He dazedly brought out handcuffs and slid them around Vanitas wrists. "bye Naamii." he said smiling like mad. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh along with my helpless sobs. A female cop came in, she had the oddest shade of blue hair.

"Come on honey, were gonna go get you warm and bring you somewhere safe." she said kindly I nodded helplessly. I love how I finally got Vani back and he ended up in jail.

The Next Day

I was stuffing important things in my bags. I had told Cloud I was going to stay with him and he didn't care even slightly. I had clothes, bathroom items,and art supplies stuffed in two bags. In my art room I stared helplessly at my work. So much unfinished. I grabbed three that I couldn't leave. One of Vanitas standing on the rock smirking at me. I had always loved it. One of the Destiny Islands during a storm. The last one was the painting I had almost finished of Seifer drowning. I couldn't bring myself to leave it. It reminded me why I was leaving.

On the way out of the house I stared at it. It was a beautiful cream house with columns and all. I then stared down the road. I had lived in the nicer part of Hollow Bastian called Radiant Gardens. It was beautiful with gorgeous houses lining every part that didn't actually have radiant gardens on it. Literally.

I got in my car, a white bug and started my long drive to Twilight Town.

**I think I may have stuffed to much in one small chappie but oh well. Tell me if you liked it. I guess ****it's actually going to be a kind of long story. Its not much now but... it will be:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five has come hope you like it. **

I awoke in my small room. It was quite different from my first. It was violet with hot pink bedspread. Apparently Zack Fair's girlfriend Aerith had taken the liberty to decorate it. Zack was my favorite of Cloud's friends. He was joking and fun to be around. He had black hair that brushed in his face and deep blue eyes. He also just happened to be a cop...not a very good one but...like Kelso on That's 70's Show. You can tell how great a cop he is by his favored motto. "If I feel like I'm floating before I even start it's a good drug."

Zack and Cloud ran off here for whatever reason. But all I knew was the closest Jail to Hollow Bastien was an hour from Twilight Town. The exact place Vani was in...Zack just happened to work there as a guard. I could always use his bad habits as a cop against him...like I was planning.

But now all I was doing was getting ready for school. My first day in a new school as Namine Strife. I am positive you can feel the excitement just pouring off me...not. I slid into a white long sleeved t-shirt that had a random black heart on the center on the back right on the neck it said "I Love Yu" for no reason at all. I slid into a pair of blue skinny jeans and black and white polka-dotted rain boots, cause ya know...it was raining...

I slid on a bright yellow raincoat, said bye to Cloud, slid into my bug and went off to school. AnsemWise High school named after Twilight towns first mayor. A brilliant scholar called Ansem the Wise. Original I know. I stared out at the small amount of students. Most Students went to Twilight City Prep or just Twilight High school. So there were about Four-hundred students... in all. I slid unwantingly out of the comfort of my bug. I wasn't good with new places. The next thing I knew as I walked staring at the ground through the parking lot I felt at least a hundred beady little eyes staring at me...or glaring but who cares...?

I stopped against a wall. The building was...boring in the least. I heard footsteps nearing. No Vanitas now to help, I suppose I just have to face my stupid fears. I looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Kairi! Your knew right? Do you need someone to show you around. If you want you can sit with us!" she kept going. "My friends are really nice, so are my boyfriends friends...well Roxas issss a little tiny bit depressing but who cares right? So whats your name?"

"...Namine... Cae...um, Strife..." I said so quietly I was surprised she had heard.

"Omg! that is soooo pretty!" I guess she did hear me...maybe. "So do you want to sit with us?" she asked, I opened my mouth when two guys walked up. One had brown messy spiked hair and blue eyes and a silver haired guy with blue green eyes so similar to Seifer's I choked on my oncoming words.

"Cat got your tongue?" a voice whispered. Wow look who has a nice sick and twisted mind. Even when he a couple hours away I still let him mess with me. God only a couple hours... He could come and...

"Are you okay?" all three asked.

"I...yes"

"Was Kairi annoying you?" asked the brunette smiling at me. I shook my head no. the silver Seifer eyed boy was staring at the side of my face.

"Fall down the stairs? Or a roof?" he said eyebrow raised. My eyes widened...what...what if he knew Seifer...what if he could contact him...oh no.

"Why do you look so freaked out Namine? Riku is a little creepy I guess but just wait til you meet the others... oh and this is Sora my boyfriend!" she said pointing to the brunette giggling. I nodded and was saved by the bell. I just happened to have Kairi Riku or Sora in almost all of my classes but that isn't really unexpected. Or course at my old school I barely knew anyone...soo

Lunch came quickly and Kairi latched onto me instantly. Literally. She brought me over to a group of people hanging about by expensive looking cars. One a Porsche Carrera Gt. I glared at it calmly.

"Your probably wondering why were allowed to do this and how we all have such expensive cars...we all just happen to have super rich families. Who do you live with?" Kairi asked.

"My brother...Cloud Caelum...I mean strife." she looked at me oddly but passed it by. Wow I was terrible at this.

"the town... never mind...Well lets meet the gang, first are the girls. Xion, Olette, and I, then we have all the guys, Those two you have met, then there's Axel, Demyx, Roxas and that guy Marluxia isn't even supposed to be here since he graduated four years ago...but oh well. Roxas is Sora's cousin by the way...yeah." the guy she pointed out named Axel just happened to be smoking some weed...nice.  
>"Hey don't judge me!" he said as he saw me staring.<p>

"i..." I began nervously.

"She wasn't you stupid brat, she's just nervous...but me, I may be judging you!" Kairi said. "Axel is my cousin."

"Hmmm..." I said when I finally heard the bell ring very faintly from the quiet parking lot. I jumped up. "Bye..." they nodded and smiled.

"I ran to class clutching all of my things to my chest. I waited laying on my desk bored out of mind. '_think of how bored Vanitas must be...' _Ugh, my head must really hate me... I hate this! I began writing.

_Vanitas-_

_Hi...don't ask how I sent this to you. It was easy, you would be proud of how illegal it is,ha. They obviously don't expect me to visit you so I thought maybe I should just stick to this. Everything still hurts but not as bad as the hole he made you leave. God, I had finally gotten you back and he took you away again. _

_Why couldn't i just have been smart and ignored him...i knew all those stupid rumors, I just never thought they would be true. Have I just done that much wrong in my life to deserve what happened. I wish I knew so I could, I don't know...pay it back. Everyone here is very,very overly nice. I kind of hate it. Or I'm just not used to it, or maybe you ruined my friendship skills...i guess I should just get over it... I think they've already made me petty and annoying, or was I always like this...don't answer that. _

_Well I'm in last period of my first day. I can hear him Vani...it scares me. Why can't he just leave me alone. He still taunts me without him even knowing and I hate it. I want it to go away. I want HIM to go away. He never will though, will he?_

_Namine_

_P.S. Please write back soon, I miss you._

I folded it up neatly and prepared to give it to Zack when he was in his highest and most weak state. He would go right away just for the heck of it. Then I can talk to Van. What if he doesn't know it's me for sure. To prove it I drew a small white cartoon rabbit. The bell clanged excitedly as I stood up and walked right into a smiling Kairi.

"oh, hey" she said smiling weakly. I stared at her confused. "sorry , I just found out last period that my brother Axel- you met him- well his friend Aqua just died. She's a cop. Some guy shot her and her fiance Terra has like sworn to kill him, legit. It's really sad cause she was so nice and pretty. Oh wait I have a picture with her on my phone." she pulled out a small purple covered phone and slid her finger across the screen. She tapped it twice. Showing the phone to me I saw the cop with the blue hair along with the brown haired confused cop. My eyes widened slightly. It couldn't be...could something have...would Seifer?

"Do you want to come over to my house with everyone and help set up invitations to the funeral, Axel asked me to so..." she just let the words run off. I nodded bluntly. I would hate to say no, especially since I had met her and she had been very kind to me. When we got into Kairi's car she handed me a stack of Cd's. Avenge Sevenfold, Black Veil Brides, 3 days grace, and then...Madonna. Who knew Kairi could listen to such angry music and then have random Madonna. She looked at my confused face. She laughed and tossed it into the back. I slid in Black Veil Brides Since I had randomly gained an obsession with them out of the blue. She parked the car in the middle of the song- Knives and pens and slid out of the car. In front of me stood a oddly enough smaller brick version of my house. Meaning it was a mansion. Just not a big as mine...was. It had red brick and arched sunken windows with fine gardens.

"My mother was an clothing designer in her youth and my fathers the mayor...surprisingly you don't looked wooded or awed or whatever. Most people freak out that I live in a mansion."she said giggling sadly. "I'm actually pretty happy about that..." she mumbled as she led me inside. The inside was grand but the rooms actually had feeling in them. Not everything was cold marble and there was actually dust on things. I smiled happily when I saw a family portrait that had a big old Labrador in it sitting on what looked like an older version of Kairi's lap-her mother.

"My God, it's so...real." I said in awe.

"What do you mean?"

"In my home everything was stone and there were never any personal objects anywhere...or dust. I love it!" I said happily. She laughed at me and led me into a living room.

"Hey Xi, Olette," then... "SELPHIEEEEEEE" she ran up to the girl and hugged her insanely hard. The girl laughed while jumping up and down with Kairi. "Namine- this is my bestest friend evvvvver and she was away for like some fancy all year event and she's finally baaack!" Kairi yelled happily. I laughed and in the corner of my eye I saw something white flutter to the ground. Xion pointed it out and stepped towards it picking it up. My eyes glazed over as she opened it. I snatched it rather unkindly. Her hands shied away nervously.

"Sorry..." she muttered. I mumbled and apology as everyone watched me in the room.

"Hey guys I didn't know it was pick on the new girl day..." said a male voice.

"Hi Sora- sorry." Kairi said instantly smiling brightly.

"hey babe!" he said smiling back and wrapping her in a hug.

"Hello to you too, Kairi...does anyone else here feel super unloved?" Roxas said as he walked in.

"ROXXXXYYY!" Axel said running in screaming. He then did one of those weird man hug things and started pushing at each other. The bell rang.

"That's him" Axel said solemnly changing mood. He ran to the door only to lead in Mr. Confused brown haired cop. He looked brokenhearted to put it lightly. He looked at me his eyes widening slightly.

"You, your sick little asshole of a friend killed my Aqua!" he said snarling.

"What?" I said confused. How would he know who killed her.

"i was there as he shot her and now we find out he left the country and personally I blame you!" he snarled with actual spit flying now.

"Dude...i think you have something wrong...shes just a high-schooler." Axel said confused.

"She helped you and you help him _kill _her?" my throat was dry.

"i didn't do anything..."

"Really...then why were you two all buddy-buddy before he murdered someone? Looks like the sweet little lady is proven guilty." he hissed.

"i _had to be_!" I screamed before bursting into tears and running out. He ran to follow and was caught and held back by Axel and Roxas as I ran as far away as possible from the mansion.

**Longest chapter yet- hope you like it...i do:) Read and Review**

.

0...


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go with the next chapter. Please please please review it...you know- after you read it:)**

I sat staring at the wall shaken to no extent. I felt a need to cry but I would not allow that to overrun me. Vani always told me crying shows weakness so unless you dying in a most painful way you shouldn't cry. Don't ask me why I agreed with this. Crying was just a part of a teenage girls life. Some girls mature young but that doesn't mean they don't cry. So honestly I don't know why I'm unwilling to cry.

I heard three slight taps at my door. Grunting in a way that said "don't come in" I curled my head into my neck. And shuddered as I heard a _click _signaling the opening door. I looked up surprised to see the face of Kairi. She stared at me sadly and sat on the foot of my bed, staring- just staring at the floor.

"Why did he say you had something to do with Aqua's death?" was all she mumbled. I slammed my eyes shut unwilling to look at her. Her voice rose a little in frustration and sadness. "If you don't tell me I will assume the worst- I promise you that." I jumped nervously at the risen rate of her course broken voice.

"I didn't do anything to help _him_." I spat the word like it was piss in my mouth.

"who is he? Namine if you have any clue where Terra could find him then..." she said shaken.

"No! I came here to be free of _Him _I wont let you make me go near him. I deserve to never see _him _again. I deserve to be free. Why can't anyone let me be free. I am sorry about Aqua she seemed kind enough but I will not help you if _he _is involved!" I hissed out the _him _each time it came up. She seemed nervous by my slight breakdown and recoiled.

"I just wanted to know if you could help..." she began.

"Well I can't." I growled. She looked at me. Her looked seemed to change instantly. It went from sympathetic to furious.

"You know I honestly doubt whatever happened to you was that bad... would you have rather died? Well guess who did- Aqua, and I'm sorry to say but that seems to be your fault. So honestly I think you should just get over yourself and leave us alone- we don't need any prissy bitches giving us anymore problems than we already have." she hissed. I stood up abruptly irritated to no extent about to scream at her until she punched me. Right in the gut. Right on one of my prettier scars. One that wasn't healed. When I recoiled, it opened. Revealing a lot of blood. A lot of blood. Within seconds my white pajama shirt was stained with the thin red mixture it leaked onto my pants and onto my hands as I placed them over it.

Kairi stared at her hands like they were Satan's creatures and let out a harsh sob. She jabbed a hand awkwardly at my skin and ripped the shirt up to my lower ribs. There she saw the slice marks and what Seifer had written into my skin. _"My Namine" _with a small "S" underneath it. She squeaked in anguish. Right before I feinted.

I woke up with a sharp jab of pain right where the scar was. Or is... Kairi was sitting in the corner of the room staring at her hands. I sat up breathing in heavily just to lose it in seconds. I felt like,well... shit. She looked up at me. Our eyes met. She dropped hers instantly.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. In a very soft whisper.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what happened to you but I shouldn't have been so harsh. I should have thought first." she said in all sincerity.

"It's just one of those things you don't try to talk about..." I mumbled.

"Then I should help you out. We wont talk about it until your ready and I sincerely hope you can be ready someday and I will keep it a secret for you. Whatever it is you don't want a whole school knowing." she said smiling slightly. "mmm, Do you like Music?" she asked her head dipping down. I a sort of 'what the fuck do you think?' face. She giggled slightly before sliding closer to me so we weren't quite as awkwardly sitting across the room from one another. "All of us are going to a Cobra starship concert, I guess they are going to play like all of their songs, not just songs from night shades..." she looked at only to see my mouth agape and my eyebrows scrunched together awkwardly.

"How did you... get tickets for that?" now it was her turn for the WTF look.

"Rich, remember- duh" she said laughing.

"Oh yeah" I giggled happily. "Well then as long as your not going to try and sneak me in I would love to come" I snickered at her over excited face.

"So want to...go shopping!" she said perkily.

"I suppose I could deal with that" I giggled.

"Well then come on silly! Let's go shopping!" she shouted excitedly. I laughed giddily at her childish act as she fist pumped her way out of my super pink room. Cloud sat on the couch playing what appeared to be Candyland with Zack. Both men were totally into it and had the most serious faces ever. I giggled at the ridiculous scene as Kairi looked just to end up following my suit. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two grown men totally into a game of Candyland. We snickered as we stepped out the front door of the apartment

We made our way to her cherry red convertible. Within ten minutes we were waving our arms outside blasting Madonna.

"LIKE A VIRGIN! TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST! LIKE A VIIII-HH-HHR-GIIIN MAKE MY HEART BEAT!" We screamed giddily looking like idiots. By the next song we were breathing heavily and choking on our own spit from laughing too hard.

"Voila- Da mall!" kairi wailed. I laughed crazily as people began looking at us. We jumped into the mall over-excitedly and danced all the way to Rue 21. the cops stopped us twice thinking we were drunk. We were. On awesomeness. Ohhh bad joke!

We tried on shirt after dress after skirt after boots after jewelry after slutty lingerie. We legit had the time of our lives.

"Food?" she asked. I nodded happily.

"Food!" I screamed gleefully. As we skipped (yes we skipped) to the food court. Only to see Selphie laughing as Xion grinded on some content looking guy. Kairi giggled as I looked at her flabbergasted (AN yes I just said that word:)

"Playing the food Courting game?" she yelled as Selphie looked up at her. We both jogged over to the brunette girl.

"Duh!" she squealed before hugging Kairi then moved on to me. I giggled smiling at the over excited girl.

"what is the food courting game?" I asked only to meet Selphie's horrifyingly confused glance.

"Only the funnest thing ever in the entire fucking, oops, please excuse my french WORLD ever!" she squealed happily. "And I say you go next! Basically you pick a guy and go over to him and flirt with him and if he tries to leave you start grinding him! Fun right!" she giggled. I held back the sarcastic comments and just raised my eyebrows at the girl. "So who do you pick and before you say your not playing I must tell you what happens if you don't play! You have to flash the guy! Including the rest of the food court!" I stared at her shell shocked. I looked around spotting no guys that I could almost deal with until I saw the perfect person. Some sexy college guy. The weird thing was he looked just like the boy Roxas but you could see the difference, he dressed way different and his eyes were lighter and his hair had more of an old-gold effect to it. Whoa when did I study Roxas quite that much without noticing...

"Does he work?" I said pointing at the guy. Selphie giggled but Kairi just nodded and said go for it. I pushed my head down in despair as I began walking. But slowly remembered a very odd conversation with Vanitas.

"_You know your not gonna get any guys looking all sulky like that" he sniped. I glared at him with a blush rising to my cheeks. "We have got to work on you. First stand up straight!" she did so. She __was extremely straight. She probably looked ridiculous. "A little less, you kind of look like a needle. Chin up! Dear god not the much. Were going for more confident sexy girl not 'I want to be molested by Edward Cullen' oh dear I hang out with you too much how do I even know that name... now put your shoulders back and flip your hair. Give that really hot imaginary guy a sexy look, good now." I glared at him again._

"_Next you touch his shoulder and twirl his hair all 'I'm such a slut' like and say something hot." then youv'e got the guy!"_

she decided she wouldn't go for that routine since she felt like a flamingo by the end of his little 'class'. She had a small smile on her face as she looked at him sweetly. All sugar baby. He blinked repeatedly. In his eyes he saw this angelic beauty with silver blonde curly locks and the bluest orbs brighter than that of the sky in the spring. Her polite smile drew him in.

"Hi, i'm namine" she said making her eyes sweet and angelic and her voice like honey. Warm and soft that dripped right off the tongue in perfect wording. "Whats your name" she asked innocently.

"Ventus...but you can just call me Ven." he said only just getting ahold of himself. "Is there anything you need cause I have a date that i'm waiting for..."

"Yes actually could you do me a favor." she said with that warm warm voice again. "See, my friends are playing a game and I honestly don't want this to turn out too awkwardly so just for about ten seconds act like you just did scribble some random seven digit number on a piece of paper and then i'm good." she pleaded gently with her eyes and that sweye ruthless game?" he said smiling largely. I giggled.

"I honestly have no clue all I know is I am never asking Selphie about anything ever again." I laughed.

" Give me your hand," he said as she did so he pulled out a pen. "I am going to actually write my real number because I seem to like you quite a bit but I don't want any booty calls in the middle of the night!" he said as she laughed along with him. He gently wrote seven digits onto the palm of her hand and she smiled gratefully.

"Don't make that girl wait any longer just for me!" I said sternly before walking away. Just as his stunning red eyed beauty appeared. Glum faced but you could see happiness glitter in her eyes from seeing the handsome boy that she loved so dearly.

"Wow Nam's you got it!" Kairi said giggling.

"yeah but why are you two so giggly?" I eyed them curiously.

"Well, that just happens to be our friend Roxas's brother. They look pretty identical don't they Nams. And the fact that you shose him out of anyone else in this whole place tells us something..."

"Oh I promise there is definitely nothing to be told!" I swore to them.

**Well how is it? Any good terrible? More imaginary cookies have been made for my awesome reviewers:)**

.

0...


	7. Chapter 7

The teacher was an idiot. He plans a partner lab in which we each have to go to some sort of restaurant and test samples of things, Q and A people about the food and make some oversized presentation on it. See the idiotic part about him was the fact that he said this while attempting to blow up a large balloon and fill it with acid without messing up the balloon. How he thinks this will work I will never know. How he got acid, I will never know either. He is the teacher. He began pairing us up one by one.  
>"Kairi with Sora of course, Hayner with pence, Roxas you will be with ms. Strife." he sat waiting for Roxas to respond only getting a small nod out of the silent boy. He silently rolled his green eyes Carelessly as he continued listing off names. He began soon after as we has to work on idea with our partners, to pour the acid into the balloon it quickly began to burn away in his hands.<br>"hi Namine..." Roxas said quietly with a glare towards the teacher as he jumped around madly.  
>I looked up at him and looked calmly at his cute boyish features. His look was that of the average skater boy. Messy blonde hair, just barely tight Grey jeans and t-shirt with red element symbol on it. At lunch yesterday he had worn a beanie barely flattening down his blonde spikes. Additionally to the look were the black skateboarders shoes.<br>It seemed none of the people in Kairi's little group followed a certain fashion. Riku had a whole football jock "I'm sexy and I know it" thing going, Sora seemed to like his boyish t-shirts and baggy jeans(Kairi didn't seem to mind it much either) Axel seemed to stick to band tee's and tightish jeans. The girls all had a different thing going. Kairi appeared to like her pink skirts and rue 21 shirts, Selphie seemed a little obsessed with her designer clothes and shoes. Xion wore lots of band t-shirts and skinny jeans with some converse and she seemed covered. Olette wore anything Bright but not expensive.  
>The group confused me just a bit but altogether I liked them. Mom would be amazed that actually had more than one friend(who didn't quite meet her standards), actually just that I had friends at all.<br>I was amazed how quickly Kairi accepted my sob story of a life. I actually only realized when I was describing it how bad I made it sound.  
>"umm, Namine you there?" Roxas said with one eyebrow finely lifted.<br>"mmmhmm" I mumbled until I realized he may have had a reason for talking "sorry what did you say?" I asked as I mentally slapped myself.  
>" wow, I knew I could be boring,but I didn't think I was that bad..." he said smiling slightly. From the corner of my eye I already saw the gears in Kairi's friend Selphie's mind slowly turning. Actually I swore I heard it. " new girl+Roxas=perfection:)"<p>

I couldn't help but smile at that. His hair went into his eyes and I laughed quietly at his attempt to blow the hair out of his face.  
>" you okay over there Blondie cause if you hadn't noticed you have these super cool things called hands." I said laughing , of course he glared at me<br>"who are you calling Blondie?" he said laughing with a cocky grin to add effect.  
>" at least I remembered I had hands"I said giving out my own cocky grin.<br>" everybody has those days..." he said pouting.  
>"ooh let me finish, everybody makes mistakes right?" I said giggling<br>" please tell me you don't actually listen to Hannah Montana?" he said with a cocked eyebrow " cause If so I had better leave..."  
>"Of course silly, who doesn't" I said sarcastically.<br>" oh dear god someone help me!" he said. Clutching a hand to his heart in mock pain. I was laughing at his face as it scrunched in disgust. He looked physically terrified. He was amazing at acting scared. Maybe he was. I knew Very little about the blonde boy. For all I knew he had had a worse life than me. Who really knew. There was a sort of sadness about the boy that was painfully noticeable.  
>It was kind of hard not knowing. Did I deserve to know? Of course not I had keeper it a secret from Everyone, Kairi had found out because of my ugly scarred memories that were kindly etched into my skin. Those two words that screams for me with evil. Indicating what happened. My memory. Let it rest in attempted peace. I was done. I had to be.<p>

With seifer and my family and of. Course the worst. My vani. The only good memory within the last few months even though he had been gone. The man whom brought me to he point of memories. Good memories. What left me some warmth in me. Warmth that I lived off of. Warmth that was now In a cold hard jail. It was done. I was done. Forever and always. Maybe. Maybe.  
>Well that's what I thought. Maybe not.<br>_Namine-  
>I am totally having the time of my life, you know jail is fun And all. I have replaced you with someone named Scarface, original right? The guys a total dick ya know, I love him so much he has such a good personality once he tried to punch me and I kinda beat him up a bit- which did not turn out well at all. anyways- thank you for giving a crap about my well being and I am extremely proud of the illegal-ness of this. Also, you definitely were always this annoying and it was you,not me who ruined your friendship skills. Gonna go hang out with Scarry now.<em>

_,Vanitas _

_P.S. He can't get to you so you have nothing to be scared of. I miss you too Nami._

I found the letter tucked inside of Zack's removed work-boot earlier that day, too nervous to open it and read it for real. He was so extremely dazed and drugged up that her hadn't noticed the flip sided paper. The letter I couldn't help but find funny. Roxas had been staring off into space so I couldn't help but shove him. He looked at me shocked.

"are we going to work or not?"I said snickering. He glared at me but quickly pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Restaurant?" he asked not looking up.

"Your not seriously asking me are you?" I asked. "Um, that one place, Ice cream Deluxe." I said cracking my knuckles in discomfort. I hated having to give ideas. I would much rather build off of a big idea than put it out there.

"Sounds great, I'll pick you up at seven tonight, sound good?"he asked standing up at the sound of the bell clanging. He quickly gathered his things and looked at me, I nodded hastily and gathered my own things. He smiled and ran out saying something about having to get to the third floor. I jogged out of the room realizing I had to get my psych book out of my locker then go to mod 3 and deal with the evil teacher that existed in that room.

And of course only I could be lucky enough to make it up two flights of stairs but then drop all my books and fall flat on my butt. I fell back onto the ground and let out a huff of annoyance as the late bell rang it's annoying clanging song.

I heard steps up the Marley covered floors of the stairs and slid my body nearer to the cold brick wall.

"Need some help?" asked a curious voice followed by another voice going "help her up asshole."

"I was working on that!" said the male voice.

"Well work on that a little harder...never mind. I'll do it." growled the females voice. I knew both of the faces and voices. I couldn't pin point the names but I knew I knew them.

A hand grabbed right above her elbow and hauled her up gently. She looked closer at the girl and remembered her to be Xion.

"Thank you..." I began right before she yelped out in annoyance.

"That's what you get!" huffed a male voice, she recognized him within her second look as Axel. Xion stood rubbing her pinched arm.

"Jerk..."She mumbled.

"Um, well I had better get to class..."i began. Xion quickly spoke up. "Your in our next class and Psycho Sephykins will torment you if your late. Hang out with us!" she said happily.

"Well...i don't usually skip..." a lie, why I felt the need to lie in that moment I didn't know. I used to skip with Vani almost every Friday and Monday after lunch was over. I was very content with what was pretty much a four day school week. "Ah, what the hell, I need a break." I said laughing.

"Yay, Namine's gonna hang with us Axel! Babe, your going to have the time of your life!" Xion said laughing with her hands waving above her head.

I laughed as she began talking to a very sexist yet funny Axel. He had a love for 'in the kitchen' jokes which Xion hated with her life.

"Xion look, It's one of those card we use in psych, what do you see? I see dinner but i'm sure you see a skillet, why don't you use one to make the other!" that pathetic joke earned him a kick in a rather private area. He winced in pain, Xion then pulled the white card with black blobs all over it off the brick wall, crumpled it, and shoved it in his groaning mouth.

"There's your dinner ass, right out of the skillet." she said smirking. She turned to me and continued on with her as she began telling stories about how she, Roxas, and Axel had jumped off a roof once running from the cops and they all landed straddling a fence and how everyday she thanked god for gymnastics lesson. We both laughed at this together as Axel followed looking like a beaten puppy on a Sarah Mclachlan commercial for animal abuse. We slipped into a hallway that led to an unused band room.

"So Namine, tell us a bit about yourself."Xion began taking a seat on the piano bench in the corner.

"Like does your kitty-cat purr?" Axel chimed in earning two disgusted looks.

"Um...how bout not..."Xion began but before she could say anything else I had stood and kicked the smirking Axel in the balls...hard. Like no babies hard. He cried out falling to his knee's

"Oh mother Mary!" he groaned. Xion stood and hugged me happily as she squealed. She and I laughed jumping up ad down

"Okay I am officially in love with you!" Xion yelled. "In a like...not gay way...but yay!" we both laughed again. "Me and Axel here were going to a party tonight, of course Roxas quit on us for some sleepover at his beloved cousin Sora's house, but were going around ten." she said. I just nodded laughing. "Yay I don't feel lonely anymore. Your officially my new best girl-friend!" she said.

"Oh, thank you, I take this as a great honor, do I get like a ribbon or something, maybe a trophy?" I said sarcastically. She just laughed. Then hit her head on an oversized drum causing it's bong to resonate throughout the room. We both doubled over in laughter and soon Axel joined in.

"What on earth are you doing in here!" yelled the voice of the principal of the school, Principal Xemnas.

"Oh sorry sir, we were just teaching Namine here how to play the drums..." Xion attempted to say. She wasn't a very good liar, or at least not to this guy.

"Sorry sir, I just got lost and Xion was going to the restroom and found me in here. Axel heard us and followed along. It's really all my fault for getting lost." I said smiling innocently. I was a born liar, just a nice trait of being my father's daughter.

"Well that is quite understandable, just clean up in here and get back to class." he said dazedly as if he knew I was lying but was unwilling to do anything about it.

He left us alone in the band room, with the thick wooden door closed tightly. Xion looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You just lied to Xemnas...and he believed it...you must be the best liar on the face of the planet. I can't even look the man in the eye..." Xion began.

"Why?" I asked calmly. Axel spoke.

"Xemnas in Xion's father, he kind of got a little less fatherly after her mom died, treated her like crap." He said staring down at his feet. I looked at Xion with her sad bright blue eyes, her black hair shrouding as much of her face as possible.

"Just don't apologize, the only one who should apologize is him." she said solemnly.

"I wasn't going to apologize, we all have hard times in our lives...this is yours and when you go to college, it'll be over." I said calmly, I probably seemed just a little bit heartless but Xion just looked up at me and smiled before coming up and hugging me. My arms hung limply beside my waist and slowly wrapped around the girl.

"Thank you Namine." was all she said before the bell rang signaling lunch.

"let's go ladies," Axel said slipping between us and slipping his arms onto our shoulders. "Lunch awaits!" he said.

We slipped through the overfilled hallways out of the school and near the parking lot. Everyone stood there smiling and laughing as they sat in the grass or on a car.

"Hey guy's!" Kairi said perkily.

"Hi Kairi." I said back, we split up and Xion went to sit by Roxas who looked at me smiling. I saw Xion nudge him as he looked at her shaking his head.

"Hey guys, we have a natural liar on our side!" Xion began. "Namine here lied straight out to Xemnas and he believed her." she said walking over to me slipping an arm around my shoulders. They all gawked at me in amazement.

"What? It's a family trait!" I said laughing. "Close your mouth's or you'll swallow something I promise you don't want to swallow." they all snapped their clenched jaws shut and began buzzing with words.

"That's amazing Namine!" Kairi said laughing. "No one can lie to Xemnas, he is like the human (we think) lie detector. He can sense a lie in a moment's notice." She said pulling me down to the warm grass.

"Huh, well I did not know that, I guess I have a bit of an ego ever since I got my mom to believe that every teenage girl need's a two-million dollar sports car and a cute bug" I said laughing. "i got both and my mom was so proud of herself, she thought It made her mom of the year. It kind of did, but she would have been a real mom of the year if she had taken to time to even talk to me...or maybe even come home from her country club." I said thinking back to all the time's I had attempted to have a conversation with my mom that didn't end terribly.

There weren't many. She hated Vanitas with a burning passion, thought he was a bad omen or something. He would always be a part of our conversations and would be the start to a fight.

"Wow, your family must have lot's of money...your brother, no offense, doesn't really seem the rich type.

"He's not, Daddy never really had a very great relationship with cloud so they had lot's of fights, Daddy wanted cloud to join SOLDIER but Cloud's girlfriend hated soldier, actually she was part of AVALANCHE, Cloud wanted to be with her so my dad kind of snapped and Cloud left." I said staring down at my hands. "SOLDIER would have ruined Cloud, I swear..." I said sadly.

"Hey the past's in the past, now your here and we got to meet each other and you have all these people who would love making it as your friends." she stated staring at me.

"Hey your a pretty good liar too!" I said laughing.

"No really Nam, so many people here would love having you as a friend." she said smiling. I just nodded and we continued with our lunch.

After lunch we swarmed the hallways only for me to remember I had two classes with the freak show of a teacher. I ran to Psycho-Sephykin's class and waited hiding behind my hair. Unlike the first class, psychology, this was theology He walked in sweeper and all with his died hair swooping in a feminine braid...yes a braid. His eyes shot at me and his mouth hiked up into a cruel and psychotic smile.

", would you like to read your paper on the Islamic religion?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Um...no because ya know I...i couldn't really...you didn't give me much time and...everyone else started two weeks before me and well...it was really long, I have some of it done but..." I stammered on. He glared at me but on his lips was a treacherous smile that just said 'I win, you fail'.

"Well , you must understand I take that as you judging my teaching methods which I take much offense in. do you believe I didn't give you enough time to write this measly paper on urban Islamic society?" he said in mock surprise.

"I..." then I realized something, he was just planning on torturing me until I snapped...so why not snap now? "Well sir, most teachers don't make students do papers that are due the day after they arrive at a school and act like it is a perfectly simple thing. I had to start and finish this paper in one day whereas everyone else in this fucking class got three weeks, I mean really six thousand-fucking words?" my voice was rising slowly with each word I spit. He looked taken aback, but I wasn't quite done. " and of course you can't handle the fact that not every student in this class thinks your a psycho little ass!" I yelled before storming out.

The class chanted their love for me as Sephiroth ran out the room fuming not even turning around to look at me and my disheveled figure.

"Is she free cause I'm gonna marry her!" some kid yelled in the class room.

"Dude that girl is awesome!" another voice yelled now female.

"I am in love! Like I am so in love." another voice chanted in.

"Dude she's mine!"

"finally someone talks that pussy down!"

"Yay, I think I just became homosexual!"

"Really? You don't just become homosexual, your born that way, duh!" another voice yelled.

I stormed away and into the main building rushing to my new found favorite room, the art room.

When I got into the room I saw the dark room was lit by a small lamp. A women of age twenty something sat at the desk sketching lines onto a paper, her brown hair that had been held in place by a ribbon was now loose over her shoulders. She gazed down at the picture in what seemed like wonderment. Suddenly like a switch on a light her eyes flickered and green met my blue eyes and she smiled.

"Miss. Strife, what are you doing here...again?" she said smiling happily. I had art second period and she had decided she like me the second I chose oil pastels instead of colored pencils for my free study.

"I um, need somewhere to hang out." I said chewing my lip. She just smiled, stood up and motioned with her arms to sit where ever. I collected my sketchbook out of my binder and grabbed a pencil and a bending stump.

"So why aren't you in class?" she asked without looking up from her paper.

"Please don't ask..." I said. She just laughed.

"I am assuming it has something do with Sephiroth, the man sent search parties after you, claimed you as a danger to the student body, he acts as if he is still in the war sometimes." she said. I gave her a pointed look, she just laughed again. "okay, all the time."

I laughed and looked back down into my sketchbook. I had drawn a man with a strong chin and glazed over pale eyes similar to mine, I began sketching in the hair as it spiked up in every which way.

I heard the clicking of heels on the tile floor of the dim art room and looked up to see Ms. Gainsborough leaning over me looking down at my picture.

"who is that?" she asked softly.

"My brother Cloud." I said quietly.

"I've never seem him look quite so...handsome." she said taken aback.

"Yeah he...he hasn't done much for himself since he left home..." I mumbled, she just nodded.

"I went to school with him, I would know" she giggled.

Miss Gainsborough returned to her desk and about five minutes later the bell rang. I continued my second day of school with her and she left me alone to draw in the supply closet.

.

0...


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, new chapter is coming up:)**

I slipped into my bug and slammed the white door shut, not in anger but in boredom. As I slipped the key into the ignition I glared down at the key chain with a line from Romeo and Juliet etched into it. Seifer had given it to me on my birthday, as a token of his 'undying love'. I began untwisting it from the main chain and smiled down at it crazily before tossing it out the window.

My phone vibrated showing I number I didn't recognize, against my better judgment pressed the number on the screen, and pushed the glowing speaker phone button.

"Hello?" I asked while staring at the Camera ahead of me.

"Hey! Namine?" asked a chipper voice.

"Hi Kairi. What's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Sora's house with me, Selphie, and Olette to watch movies with the guys?" she asked, I would have said yes but I remembered all the plans I had made tonight.

"Sorry Kairi, I'm going to Ice cream Deluxe with Roxas for our project in Vexen's class and then I'm going to hang out with Xion." I said making a u-turn.

"Oh, okay, well I'm driving so I have to go but if you need any help picking out an outfit for your 'project' just ring me!" she said laughing.

"Very funny!" I retorted "Just don't sicken anyone with your weird make out session with Sora, I don't want to be stuck alone at school on Monday!" I snickered.

"Hmm, well I know you'll have fun with Roxas, he's a great kisser!" she laughed. And then she hung up. Just like that, she hung up. I snapped the end button. She was going down on Monday, I thought laughing.

When I pulled into the driveway of the apartment I jumped out of the car happily and practically skipped to the entrance of the apartment.

The apartment was surprisingly big with all white and blue furniture. The walls were stark white since they weren't aloud to paint any main rooms, the bedrooms were aloud to be painted due to a deal my brother made.

The couch was bright white, even though it had a big beer stain on one of the cushions with blue throw pillows scattered. The rug was blue and the many pieces of art amazingly enough mostly made by me all had some blue in them. The wood furniture was all a dark brown wood that really made the blue pop out.

Gladly enough Aerith, Ms. Gainsborough did add some nice touches to the room. Yes, she was the Aerith dating Zack, she was also not a big fan of Cloud and tried to keep as large a distance from him as possible.

She added the flowers, the place mats, the lamps, and lots of other things. My favorite was the old Victorian coat rack with silver metal work all along it. It had floral designs along each arm and it glimmered beautifully in the spot where the sun always hits.

I found Cloud hidden in the depths of the couch asleep to How I Met Your Mother and  
>Zack snuggled into a oversized white chair twitching ever so often. I laughed silently and walked into my room. It was hard to get used to the pink of the room, the purple was very light but the pink was extremely in your face the whole time. I didn't mind due to the fact that they even took the time to prep a room in the one-day warning I offered.<p>

Each time I walked in the room it had a new something added to it, mostly clothes. I looked in the closet searching for something cute to wear to meet up with Roxas later and came short.

Did I dare? Did I dare call Kairi and ask advice?

No. I would figure this out!

I scanned the small closet and grabbed my favorite shirts and even some sun dresses. Then I moved to my drawers in search of my pants or skirt or whatever the hell I would wear.

On my bed I organized the clothes into pairs. A gray t-shirt with Marilyn monroe's face in the center and faded blue skinny jeans.

Next, a dark blue sundress that went up to my throat with it's lacy fabric and had a belt at the waist with a black bow in the center. The back was low and was held together by a bronze zipper.

Next I had a purple baby doll top with a scrunched swoop neck and two flowers on the throat with dark blue skinny jeans that were scrunched on the sides.

I glared at the few options and gave in. not even taking to time to look at the others I phoned the irritating red haired girl.

"Halla?"asked a feminine voice.

"Kairi?" I asked

"Duh, so you need help?" she chirped on the other side of the phone.

"Um, kind of...you know, not really...yes." I mumbled.

"Speak up I can't hear a thing." she stated laughing.  
>"I need help." I growled.<p>

"Namine, hon, your not helping yourself just speak up." chirped the voice.

"Fine! I need help finding a stupid ass outfit!" I snapped.

A voice chimed in in the back round that sounded irritatingly similar to Axel's.

"Told you she would call, see ya later biatch!"

"At least give me a ride!" she whined.

"Fine, you always make me do this shit, someday you will pay!" growled Axel.

"I love you too!" Kairi chirped.

My mind fell from the girl and her brother during this conversation. Why was I getting so...nervous to be going out with a him to do a project, why did I need some cute little outfit and perfect hair? It was just Roxas, sure he was cute but well, I had just gotten out of one of the suckiest relationships a girl could be stuck in.

He was definitely cute but aren't most of them? Anyways, what guy want's a broken toy? That's what I was, the broken toy, like the ones you get at the dollar store, get all excited over it, you know then it breaks an hour later? Yeah, that was me. The toy gun that wont shoot, the doll with the string up it's ass that wont talk, the tea set with chips in the cup.

Yeah, that was me. He probably thought since I was all lonely looking and quiet he should be nice to me, like Kairi.

_Or_ another part of my mind chimed in. Or it was possible he saw me as that cute little quiet blonde girl with the curves and pretty blue eyes. I'm not usually too self obsessed but to be serious I am pretty good looking. Especially when I was dressed well.

It wasn't like I actually _liked _Roxas. He's cute, sweet, and kind of has that deep dark mysterious part to him but I don't really go for the pretty boy, handsome Blonde's with eyes so blue you could just drown In them, and his hair, it just looks too soft, it makes you want to run your hands through it...

But pshht, yeah I don't go for that type of thing...ya know.

In one sudden motion my brain flicked to Vanitas with his dark hair and amber eyes, like melted gold.

We were friends, the type who got really close and people always judged, but they never cared, that type of friends. I remembered sitting with him at his apartment with him during the last two classes in school that we had always skipped. We never really did much of anything different. Just sat, watched tv, insulted one another, the usual.

_Flashback-_

"_Vani! Change the channel!" I whined. He just laughed._

"_i don't know why you don't like this" he said._

"_because I am a girl and this goes against all codes of female conduct..." I said._

"_Wow, sorry Mrs. Caelum."_

"_Ew, no but put something else on. This makes all girls look like stupid dimwit drunks."_

"_obviously." was all he said._

"_Jerk! Fine then I am leaving." I began only to be pulled onto the couch._

"_Nope, your mine." he said laughing. I glared at him._

"_Do you want to be bitten?" I asked._

"_mmm, that sounds dirty."_

"_Of course it does... you need more guy friends." I said, "lots and lots of guy friends."_

"_I could say the same for you." he said laughing._

"_I don't need guy friends. I need freedom from this school, entry to a nice little school in the city and _ _female friends who aren't too intoxicated with themselves and wont go all prep-school princess ' I must have the richest friends possible' type girls. Then I will get married to some poor guy, forget all my money that is supposed to be put into my name at eighteen have a cat named after a drug and two kids." I smiled at the thought._

"_Why would you name this cat after a drug?" he asks with one eyebrow raised._

"_I don't know, don't you like the name Ganja?" I asked pleasantly._

"_yeah sure, I like Ganja." he replied happily._

"_haha, cute" I stated sarcastically. _

"_Oh I know right?" he smirked._

"_Get over yourself weirdo" I frowned._

"_Loser"_

"_Jerk"_

"_Bitch"_

"_asshole"_

"_Whore"_

"_Man whore"_

"_Slut"_

"_Pussy"_

"_Pussy faced bitch"_

"_Stop talking about yourself!"_

"_Ahaha, cute"_

"_I am" I said giggling._

"_You wish"_

"_Dick"_

" _I heard that!"_

" _I know...it's not like I purposely said it in a normal speaking voice so you would hear or anything..."_

"_You love me"_

"_Wow, your funny"_

"_Your so sweet"_

" _I know, I cause cavities!" _

"_Bitch!"_

"_What?"_

"_Those things hurt like hell!"_

"_Your so mature, I feel like I am in the presence of Yoda."_

"_That made no sense."_

"_Sure it did your just a failure who doesn't like Star-wars"_

"_Suure that's what it is, a failure."_

"_Duh."_

For the rest of the day, we were all quiet. No clue why, but I think we wore each other out.

I looked over at my radio and the stack of CD's. In it were random things, all that emo music I can't help but love, like Black Veil Brides and Escape the Fate, that amazing stuff. Then I had some You Me at Six, Deaf Havana, Death Cab for Cutie, Aerosmith, Cash Cash, The Who, The Cab, All Time Low, The Beatles, The Guess Who, Billy Joel, Blood on The Dance Floor, Elton John, Eminem, ect.

I had the music collection of a club. Yes that much. I grabbed a mix tape made by cloud who had pitched some of the songs for me. It had stuff like Paramore, You me At Six, Deaf Havana, And All Time Low. Random things.

I stepped over lightly to the table that held the Cd player and put in my favorite of the pitched mix tapes.

Automatically Deaf Havana came on playing The Past Six Years, my favorite.

My body swayed to the music until I started singing along with it. I sidestepped to the closet. Suddenly at the chorus I grabbed my hairbrush and sang into it as a mike.

"We are sick and we are tired,

we are fools and worthless liars,

young and unemployable,

lonely,drunk,and beautiful,

were so sick and oh so tired,

so tired, so tired!"

I began jumping around the room dancing a Scottish type side step. I span violently and jumped excitedly.

I suppose you could say I haven't had quite this much fun for a long time.

"So, this is the secret life of Namine Strife?" Kairi said grinning.

"Oh..." I said as I tripped over a chair. "Oh, um hey..." I straightened up. "Whats up?"

She laughed wholeheartedly and smirked.

"What would dear Roxas think if he saw this image before him." Kairi Tsk'ed

"Why would it matter. Doesn't matter to me, why should it? Were friends nothing more..." I tried.  
>"Pssht, yeah." Kairi said rolling her blue eyes. "Well this is easy. You have a very simple style and all of the clothes you have reflect that. The thing is your simple style is very complex and you need a lot of thought put into each piece of an out fit." she said gathering bundles of clothes.<p>

"Here we are." She said grinning. "Common but stylized, Sexy but cute." She giggled.

In front of me was a gray tweed skirt with a pale pink undershirt tucked into it with lace along the sweetheart top and a cream colored cardigan. A pair of cream five in. ankle boots sat beside it on the floor.

"What's great is this is super simple to accessorize with." She said walking over to my jewelry box. Out she pulled a pearl necklace with a gold flower latch on the back. A cream headband with pink accents and a cream flower on top. A pair of classy pearl studs and my favored love ring.

"Wow..." I muttered. "You sure know what your doing." I muttered before gathering the outfit and bringing it into the bathroom.

I quickly changed into the outfit and noted that it did look very cute and showed off all of the important curves...but why would I care about that. Pshht I wouldn't.

I went into the other room and Kairi grinned excitedly at my appearance.

"Perfect. Accessories, shoes, hair, makeup. We don't have forever! Chip Chop Lollipop!"

So I did. I was ready within an hour with my long blonde hair brushed to the side in a long braid with the headband placed expertly on my head. I did simple makeup, never overdoing it. Though I did add a slight wing with my black eyeliner. Pale pink lipstick completed the look making me grin at my absolute perfection. Kairi looked similar to the Cheshire cat and wouldn't stop such.

All of a sudden Kairi was gone and I was waiting patiently by the door for Roxas to show up. Fifteen after seven I had almost given up until a black Mercedes rolled by. Flashy, and stylized. Nice. He came out the car slowly as he inched up the the door. I opened it and came out causing him to freak out.

"No! Get back inside, I have to come to the door to get you!" Roxas whined. I rolled my eyes and got back inside shutting the door slightly forcefully. A knock came at the door. I didn't answer. Another. Then another. There were a lot of knocks before Cloud yelled for me to "answer the fucking door or die"

I rolled my eyes and answered the door. I must admit I must have looked slightly bitchy.

"Hmm?" I asked as he just grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm a little late... but you know I guess I'm just fashionably late...?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Dude I can't believe he's gay, he plays an awesome straight guy!" Zack moaned. "You know Cloud you kind of look like him. Blonde, Drinks too much, gay..." I choked. Roxas raised both of his slightly perfect blonde eyebrows with this cute little curve.

"Um...yeah ignore them..." I said before grabbing my purse and walking out of the apartment.

The car was nice and the second he started driving it, the niceness of it made the situation even more awkward somehow.

"You look gorgeous by the way..." Roxas said sporting a big charming grin.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Look I'm sorry I was late. I was dealing with some family shit." He muttered.

"I hate that type of shit." I mumbled.

"Please just forgive me? It'll never happen again!" He begged.

"That's rather cocky of you, don't you think?" I said with two eyebrows raised.

"What is?"

"Thinking there will for sure be "Another time"." I snickered as he blushed bright red. "But I will admit that blush is pretty damn cute." I giggled.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one teasing you?" He asked grinning.

"Au Contraire. That would be if we were two normal people going out to an ice cream parlor, but see I am for sure not normal and you can't be too normal yourself since your driving on the wrong side of the road." I said smoothly as I looked out the windshield.

He hurriedly turned his head and indeed found that he was on the wrong side of the luckily- non-busy street.

"Sorry about that... but I guess your right." He grinned sheepishly.

"Damn right I'm right."

"Was that a pun?" He asked pushing his blue orbs into irritated slits.

"Maybe, Maybe not." I said mockingly glaring at him.

"How dare you mock me!" He snapped.

"I dare mock you!" I snickered turning on the radio.

"_And So the Caelum family has been helplessly searching for their youngest daughter and requested an identity to be thrown out there tonight. Real sad ain't it Cid?_

"_Aint what?"_

"_How that little girl just disappeared. Her momma's real worried cause they one good looking family, Don't you think so Ciddy?"_

"_Aw hell yeah, have you seen the curves on that Stella?"_

"_Damn right I have." the voice snickered. "Well Namine Caelum, blonde hair, blue eyes, white female five'ft. Two 136 ibs. Guess she's a real sweet thing too."_

"_Hell, where can I get one?" Cid guffawed._

I turned the knob and changed the channel to a music station.

"_99.9 the X" _said a voice before the song Short Skirt Long Jacket by Cake came on.

This had been Vanitas's favorite song along with that one song by Jet with the long brown hair and big black boots.

"Roxas?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What is that one Jet song call..."

"Are you gonna be my girl." he said cutting me off.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry I love that song. I know every word you know." He said grinning.

"Oh do you?"

"I do" He smirked.

"Prove it Blondie." I said pursing my lips in a smirk.

"Okay, I will _Blondie_." He growled.

I smiled. "Go on then Mister know it all."

"Here I go.

Go!

So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me  
>Because you look so fine<br>That I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
>That I really wanna make you mine.<p>

Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks  
>Now you don't need that money<br>When you look like that, do ya honey.

Short cream boots,  
>Long blonde hair,<br>She's so sweet  
>With her get back stare.<p>

[Chorus]  
>Well I could see,<br>You home with me,  
>But you were with another man, yeah!<br>I know we,  
>Ain't got much to say,<br>Before I let you get away, yeah!  
>I said, are you gonna be my girl?<p>

Well, so one, two, three, take my hand and come with me  
>Because you look so fine<br>That I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
>That I really wanna make you mine.<p>

Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks  
>Now you don't need that money<br>With a face like that, do ya.

Short cream boots,  
>Long blonde hair,<br>She's so sweet  
>With her get back stare.<p>

[Chorus]

Oh yeah, oh yeah, c'mon!  
>I could see,<br>You home with me,  
>But you were with another man, yeah!<br>I know we,  
>Ain't got much to say,<br>Before I let you get away, yeah!  
>Uh, be my girl.<br>Be my girl.  
>Are you gonna be my girl?<br>Yeah."

He ended and slowly quieted to a stop.

"Wow not half bad. But It's actually 'Big black boots and long Brown hair' so I think you lose." I snickered. He sang pretty well which was an upside to...to what?

"It's not in my world." He said smirking. Boy he has a pretty fucking cute smirk.

I blushed slightly.

"Those aren't the right words though, in your world or any world. Smart one!" I said hiding behind my long blonde hair. Damn you long blonde hair!

"Well how would you know?" He asked.

"Because that's how it is." I said. "Oh look were here. And you have definitely won the longest car ride award." I said letting myself out.

"Hey!"

"Aw, this is kind of cute." I gushed slightly.

"Eh, It's okay."

It was a part of a small common mall of sorts. It had a big black and white striped awning and a large sign stating "Welcome to the Time Warp". The building was brick painted gray and every part of it was black and white.

When we walked in a bell jingled above our heads. I gasped in shock. Everything was black and white. Not a hint of color in the whole place and Waitress's strode around smiling with fifties hair with their cute black and white striped dresses and apron. It looked pretty awesome against their gray skin and gray or black hair. Yup even the people were black and white.

It's main attraction was a long bar with stools riding along the side of it. Behind it were the ice cream machines and mini cereal boxes.

Along the walls were signs like coca-cola and Pictures of old stars. Marilyn Monroe and Elvis Presley were side by side and a bulletin board had on it all news from not 2012 but 1956.

Chalk boards told you of "Today's Special Strawberry ice cream 5 cents.".

Scattered tables were around the room where people sat laughing and chatting all random blotches of color in pure black and white.

There was a door leading to the Arcade where you could hear kids laughing merrily.

"This is so F-ing cool." Was all I could say.

"You think?" Roxas smirked.

"So we have to Q&A people?" I asked staring longingly at some ice cream a little girl had just been handed.

Roxas rolled his eyes at me.

"Let's get some food they not only have awesome ice cream they have to die for Portebello steak burgers." He smiled.

"Ooh! Roxas can we sit at the counter, Can we Can we?" I pleaded. He just chuckled like an overworked father and nodded sitting at one of the many stools.

We both ended up getting the portebello steak burgers which also had fried mushrooms and an awesome mayonnaise and vinegar mix. We shared a basket of steak fries and I taught him my favorite thing to do with fries.

"So you dip fries...in Mayo?" He asked disgusted.

"It is amazing I promise! You'll love it!" I giggled dipping one of the big fries into the pile of mayonnaise and biting off the end.

He made a face and followed suit. Popping it whole into his mouth he chewed slowly and you could see his face transform instantly from disgusted to amazed.

"My fucking god that is delicious!" He yelled catching the attention of the whole parlor.

"Calm it Roxy!" I snapped apologizing to the families around the room for his bad language.

"I'll be right back." He said walking towards the bathroom blushing.

"Hmmm." I sighed contently.

"Fist date?" an older women asked.

"Kind of..." I said smiling at the women. She was sitting in a chair with her long floral dress and old smile lines. Her eyes had a warm motherly gaze in them.

"I could tell. Me and Matty came here for our first. That was right around the fifties when this place was still in color. Funny how things change, don't you think. We've been married for seventy-two years now. Feel's like maybe five at most. Time goes so slow when your young but when you hit fifty-three maybe it's going full speed never slowing down." She grinned a toothy, coffee stained grin and looked down thoughtfully at the ground. " We were married real young. And we lasted this long. Sometimes you just know. Right?"

I laughed.

"I suppose ma'am but were really just here for a school assignment."

"Oh, pish posh, that has nothing to do with if it's a date or not. Did he walk to your door?" I nodded "Did he open the door's for you?" I nodded. "Did he buy you food?" I nodded. "And I know you shared them fries so it is most definitely a date young lady!" She said grinning.

I blushed deep scarlet.

"Oh, I remember my first date with Matty. Oh! Why he split a Cherry Lee Lewis with me. He was trying to be smooth and slip his arm around my shoulders and knocked the whole thing on his trousers! Oh I couldn't stop laughing!" She said cackling sweetly. "And then he wouldn't stop his blushing. Oh! He looked so cute! Would you like to see a picture of him when he was younger?" I nodded smiling.

It was a black and white picture of a man sitting up on an old motorcycle.

"Wasn't he the handsomest?" She asked gazing what I saw as longingly over the picture. "He passed away last summer. I told you we had been together seventy-two years, right?" she asked. I nodded. "His name was Matty. Oh I remember our first date together!" she grinned. A women walked up smiling.

"Grandma, we have to go now." She said "Sorry about her." She said apologetically to me. "She forgets things real easy."

"Oh my, I'm not sure I'm quite ready to go yet." She said to the women.

"Grandma, I have to get Matty Jr. to bed." She said pointing to a little boy half asleep against a man I assumed to be his father.

"Oh, well I suppose then." she muttered upset.

"It was nice talking to you ma'am." I said smiling.

"Of course sweetie. Your boy over their reminds me of my Matty you know. You remind me of someone else I know." She said winking. I blushed.

"Namine!" Roxas called.

"Hey." I said in return catching the women wink one last time before leaving the restaurant.

"So I we going to get this project started?" He asked.

"Yup!"

"So what are our questions?" He asked.

"So far I have this-

How often do you come to this facility?

Is the service to your liking?

Are the server's helpful?

What is your favorite thing to get on the menu?

How quick is your service?

Is this a family friendly restaurant?

And that is what I have for our six questions." I said smiling.

"Perfect. Now how about we go creep out some random people!" Roxas cheered. I laughed wholeheartedly before following him to a couple at the counter.

Within twenty minutes we had the amount of answer's we needed and were done.

"Can we get some ice cream now?" I begged.

"Sure, you know you act like a child?" He said pursing his lips.

"Duh." I said before pouncing onto a seat.

"What would you like miss?" a man asked.

I quickly answered.

"A Cherry Lee Lewis?"

"We'll split that" Roxas said. I glared at him. "What? I'm cheap!"

I just laughed.

"So did you enjoy that?" He asked as he paid. Luckily for us he didn't spill it all over his trousers but did manage to get far too much of it all over his face.

"Hmm, I'll have to think if it's worth the super long car ride." I said smiling sweetly.

"There's only one thing I can say to that." He said flipping me off.

"So what were you gonna say?

"I think it has something to do with fuck you." He growled.

"Aw, your so sweet" I said as he held the door of the parlor open for me. "thank you." I said before placing a kiss on his cheek and running to the car. He just stood there, grinning like an idiot.


End file.
